


ultimate disaster academy

by kellsoda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Did I Mention, F/F, Gen, M/M, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, and so are ishimondo but they're oblivious as hell, chatfic, retconned some characters out bc i didnt want to write them, sakuraoi celesgiri and ikuzono are pining, sdr2 and v3 casts will appear in the next chapters, ultimate fashionista junko, ultimate manga artist komaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellsoda/pseuds/kellsoda
Summary: The Happy Dorm gets a group chat. The Super Dorm already has a group chat. The Harmony Dorm meet for the first time.aka Danganronpa but they're regular high schoolers
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	ultimate disaster academy

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i wrote this because my best friend is hyperfixating on danganronpa and they're slowly dragging me back into the fandom. ily bitch
> 
> a few things before you start reading this: i retconned hifumi out of this story. i don't like him and i dont want to force myself to write him, so he is Gone.  
> i rewrote a bunch of stuff like syo's character bc i hate the did alter is a serial killer trope  
> i've only played the main games, i havent watched dr3 or read any of the anthology things, so my characterisation of some characters might not be the same
> 
> also the dr1/happy dorm cast are in their second year of high school

_K. Kyoko has added 15 people to the chat._

F. Chihiro - owo whats this

H. Yasuhiro - owo whats this

H. Yasuhiro - NOOOO YOU BEAT ME CHIHIRO

F. Chihiro - heheheh

l. Kiyotaka - HELLO EVERYONE!!

O. Mondo - caps lock bro

l. Kiyotaka - I’m sorry! I just wanted to express my enthusiasm!

O. Mondo - oh my b bro i thought it was a mistake!!

O. Mondo - keep capsing on bro

l. Kiyotaka - THANK YOU BRO I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!

L. Celestia - No one liked that.

O. Mondo - OI SHUT THE FUCK UP

O. Mondo - NO ONE ASKED

O. Sakura - Calm down, everyone.

N. Makoto - hi!!

M. Sayaka - hiiiii

K. Leon - whats UPPP

E. Junko - the sky

K. Leon - shut UP junko

K. Kyoko - Hello everyone. I’ve created this groupchat because I figured it would make communication between all of us easier. Feel free to use it as you please, but I will ask you to not leave this chat since we might share important information relating to classes and such here.

N. Makoto - thanks kyoko!!

A. Aoi - YOOO A GROUPCHAT THATS SO COOL

K. Kyoko - I will be making myself and Kiyotaka the moderators of the groupchat. If there is any problem, please come to us.

l. Kiyotaka - THANK YOU FOR ASSIGNING ME THIS RESPONSIBILITY, I AM VERY GRATEFUL!!!

K. Kyoko - And lastly, please do not text in class and do your best to not start any fights.

K. Leon - wellllllll

H. Yasuhiro - we’ll…...try

F. Chihiro - emphasis on try

O. Mondo - gonna be hard not to fight with ultimate asshole in the chat

T. Byakuya - I am not dignifying that message with a response.

F. Chihiro - well technically you just did

_T. Byakuya went offline._

A. Aoi - HAHAHAHAHAHA

K. Leon - YOU TELL HIM CHIHIRO

F. Chihiro - :3c

K. Leon - ok now for the best part of every gc

K. Leon - NICKNAMES!!!!

M. Sayaka - NICKNAMES!!!!!!

L. Celestia - Hurray.

l. Mukuro - Nicknames!

M. Sayaka - OH hi mukuro!!!! :))

l. Mukuro - Hi Sayaka :)

_K. Leon has changed M. Sayaka’s nickname to you ain’t slick_

you ain’t slick - LSKDJFSLFDG

l. Mukuro - ?

_you ain’t slick has changed their nickname to stan mamamoo_

stan mamamoo - much better

_E. Junko has changed their nickname to stan loona_

stan mamamoo - YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHO LOONA IS

stan loona - aaaand? :)

stan mamamoo - URGHH

K. Leon - ok im going in alphabetical order now

K. Leon - that means AOI YOURE UP

A. Aoi - HECK YEAH GIMME WHAT YOU GOT

_K. Leon has changed A. Aoi’s nickname to donut worry be happy_

donut worry be happy - I LIKE THAT

O. Sakura - It fits you well.

donut worry be happy - THANK YOU SAKURA :DD

O. Sakura - You’re welcome!

L. Celestia - Urgh. Lesbians.

O. Mondo - look in a mirror celes

K. Leon - ok next up is uhhhh

K. Leon - mondo

L. Celestia - So much for alphabetical order.

K. Leon - shut up

_K. Leon has changed O. Mondo’s nickname to i can’t believe it’s butter_

_i can’t believe it’s butter has changed their nickname to shut the fuck up about butter_

stan mamamoo - LSKJGDHF

l. Mukuro - Why butter?

shut the fuck up about butter - you dont want to know

K. Leon - oh she DOES want to know

shut the fuck up about butter - NO SHE DOESNT SHUT UP

L. Celestia - He accidentally ordered 5kg of butter instead of rice for the common dorm pantry.

l. Mukuro - Oh!

l. Mukuro - That’s unfortunate

H. Yasuhiro - oh yeah mukuro dude since you weren’t there last year we dont know anything about you

H. Yasuhiro - except that you’re junko’s sister

N. Makoto - ohhhh that’s right!!

N. Makoto - i know something about mukuro! she’s a night owl

l. Mukuro - Sorry I scared you that time…

N. Makoto - dw about it!!

donut worry be happy - wuzzat about?

N. Makoto - the other day i went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and when i turned the lights on mukuro was there making herself a peanut butter sandwich

stan loona - oh dw you scared her just as much as she scared you

shut the fuck up about butter - who the fuck makes sandwiches in the dark???

l. Mukuro - I do

l. Kiyotaka - DON’T JUDGE OTHERS BRO THAT’S NOT NICE

shut the fuck up about butter - shit sorry bro you’re right

L. Celestia - Dear God.

shut the fuck up about butter - the fuck do you want???

K. Leon - OH i have an idea

K. Leon - mukuro make your nickname a fun fact about you!!

l. Mukuro - Oh!

l. Mukuro - I’m not very good at that kind of thing though…

stan loona - i gotchu

_stan loona has changed l. Mukuro’s name to my favourite videogame is animal crossing_

F. Chihiro - REALLY????

my favourite videogame is animal crossing - Oh! That’s right, it _is_ my favourite game

F. Chihiro - DO YOU HAVE NEW HORIZONS

my favourite videogame is animal crossing - I do!

F. Chihiro - we HAVE TO PLAY TOGETHER

my favourite videogame is animal crossing - :D

F. Chihiro - come to my room we can play right now

my favourite videogame is animal crossing - I’m on my way!

stan mamamoo - can i come too???

F. Chihiro - course!!

F. Chihiro - oh and for my nickname

_F. Chihiro has changed their nickname to gender_

gender - there we go

_gender, my favourite videogame is animal crossing and stan mamamoo went offline_

stan loona - gonna peace out too, got shit to do

_stan loona went offline_

K. Leon - bye

K. Leon - ok next

l. Kiyotaka - Oh do me!!

K. Leon - is that a request ;)

_shut the fuck up about butter went offline_

K. Leon - I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BACK IT WAS A JOKE

l. Kiyotaka - I don’t get it??

K. Leon - it’s okay it’s okay it wasnt important anyway

K. Leon - @shut the fuck up about butter STOP BANGING ON MY DOOR I APOLOGISED SORT OF

_shut the fuck up about butter went online_

shut the fuck up about butter - i’ll let it slide this time

K. Leon - *sweats*

K. Leon - so uhhh

_K. Leon has changed l. Kiyotaka’s nickname to the best maru_

the best maru - Ohhhh because my name is Ishimaru!!

N. Komaru - HEYYYYYY I’M THE BEST MARU HERE

N. Makoto - KOMARU???????

N. Makoto - HI AND ALSO WHY ARE YOU HERE?????

N. Komaru - IDK????

K. Kyoko - My father informed me that since Hifumi left the school, Komaru would replace him as the Ultimate Manga Artist.

N. Komaru - OHHHHHH YEAH THATS RIGHT

N. Makoto - THATS SO COOL????

K. Leon - oh hey kyoko

_K. Leon has changed K. Kyoko’s nickname to herlock sholmes_

herlock sholmes - Ha ha, very funny.

the best maru - I AM SO SORRY KOMARU I WILL CHANGE MY NICKNAME RIGHT AWAY

_the best maru has changed their nickname to MARU THE SECOND_

_MARU THE SECOND has changed N. Komaru’s nickname to THE BEST MARU_

THE BEST MARU - NOOO YOU DIDNT HAVE TO ITS FINE I WAS JUST MESSING WITH YOU

MARU THE SECOND - NO NO I INSIST!!!

L. Celestia - I can almost hear you actually screaming.

K. Leon - pfffttt okay emo

_K. Leon has changed L. Celestia’s nickname to ok emo_

_ok emo has changed their nickname to na na na na_

K. Leon - what??

na na na na - Can’t read my, can’t read my, no you can’t read my poker face.

donut worry be happy - (shes got me like nobody)

K. Leon - oohhhhhhh right im stupid

na na na na - That you are.

H. Yasuhiro - OH I GOT ONE FOR ME

_H. Yasuhiro has changed their nickname to trust me bro_

stan loona - accurate

K. Leon - i trust you bro

trust me bro - bro!!

K. Leon - bro!!!

shut the fuck up about butter - oi thats kiyotaka and i’s thing

K. Leon - :(((

K. Leon - so uhhh

_K. Leon has changed T. Byakuya’s nickname to Ultimate Asshole_

trust me bro - fitting

donut worry be happy - fitting

herlock sholmes - Fitting.

Ultimate Asshole - Hmpf.

donut worry be happy - did you just hmpf through text?????

_K. Leon has changed F. Toko’s nickname to i thought you were american_

i thought you were american - Oh, hello

THE BEST MARU - !!!! :DD

THE BEST MARU - did you get home safely??

i thought you were american - I literally live in the dorm next to yours and you walked me to its door

THE BEST MARU - WHO KNOWS you could’ve tripped in the stairs

donut worry be happy - awwwwww

_K. Leon has changed their nickname to all star_

THE BEST MARU - hey now

all star - YOU’RE AN ALL STAR

all star - i think i got everyone!!!

donut worry be happy - NO YOU DIDNT

donut worry be happy - YOU FORGOT SAKURA

all star - OH

all star - SHIT IM SORRY

O. Sakura - That’s alright. I haven’t spoken in a while.

donut worry be happy - im >:(( at you leon

all star - wait wait wait

_all star has changed O. Sakura’s nickname to lovely_

donut worry be happy - OHHHH

donut worry be happy - THATS RIGHT SAKURA _IS_ LOVELY

lovely - !

lovely - ...

lovely - :)

donut worry be happy - :DD

donut worry be happy - n e way im off im gonna see akane and ibuki

lovely - Have fun!

donut worry be happy - i will!!

Ultimate Asshole - I cannot believe you forgot him.

_Ultimate Asshole has changed N. Makoto’s nickname to The better Naegi_

i thought you were american - Um

trust me bro - uh-oh

all star - :eyes:

i thought you were american - Excuse me????

Ultimate Asshole - You are excused.

i thought you were american - How dare you call egg boy here the better Naegi when Komaru is RIGHT THERE

THE BEST MARU - heyyy toko it’s alright!!!

THE BEST MARU - im the best maru anyway

i thought you were american - You’re the best maru _and_ the better Naegi

Ultimate Asshole - I cannot imagine what life must be like when you are so misguided.

i thought you were american - Oh FUCK YOU rich boy

trust me bro - FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!!

_i thought you were american has changed THE BEST MARU’s nickname to the better Naegi²_

all star - OOOHHHHHHHHH

Ultimate Asshole - Tch. How wrong you are, Fukawa.

i thought you were american - I will END you, Togami

na na na na - If anyone is looking for me, I’ll be in the kitchen making popcorn.

shut the fuck up about butter - im with toko

gender - you’re only with her to spite byakuya

shut the fuck up about butter - and what about it

shut the fuck up about butter - and werent you playing animal crossing

gender - yeah but the other 2 are too busy flirting

stan mamamoo - they’re wrong

MARU THE SECOND - BRO THATS NOT A NICE THING TO SAY!!!

shut the fuck up about butter - bro it’s togami who cares

MARU THE SECOND - YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT YOUR CLASSMATE HAS FOUND SOMEBODY WHO LOVES HIM!!!!

i thought you were american - No idea how that happened but it did

MARU THE SECOND - I DONT LIKE THIS IDEA OF RANKING OUR FRIENDS BUT I THINK BYAKUYA DESERVES TO BE HAPPY

shut the fuck up about butter - betrayal

MARU THE SECOND - i still love you bro i just think you’re not being nice!!!

stan mamamoo - anyway byakuya how does it feel to be dating the equivalent of the most basic care bear

Ultimate Asshole - I will have you know that he is much more than “the most basic Care Bear”. He is simply very kind and unique in his own endearing way.

Ultimate Asshole - And at least I am not the one who forsaked my views on manga for the sake of love.

i thought you were american - She’s the ONLY one who makes GOOD manga

i thought you were american - Other mangakas are WAY below her

i thought you were american - All YOUR man did was be lucky

Ultimate Asshole - You’re the one who is lucky to have met him.

gender - arent you going to do something @the better Naegi² @The better Naegi

the better Naegi² - nah

The better Naegi - they always do that, it’s better to let them tire themselves out ^^’

Ultimate Asshole - I will never grow tired of telling Fukawa that she’s wrong.

i thought you were american - And you’ll never grow tired of being so fucking stupid

Ultimate Asshole - Tch.

i thought you were american - DON’T TCH ME

Ultimate Asshole - Tch.

_i thought you were american went offline_

trust me bro - oh no

all star - byakuya hide

Ultimate Asshole - I don’t need to hide from Fukawa.

na na na na - She came to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and food dye.

gender - whats she gonna do with that??

Ultimate Asshole - Oh no.

_Ultimate Asshole went offline_

gender - ????

the better Naegi² - OH

The better Naegi - ...oh

all star - what????

stan mamamoo - toko with water and dye, what will she do

The better Naegi - is someone in the washroom??

trust me bro - my powers say no

all star - dont think so, why?

The better Naegi - byakuya’s washing his white shirts today

the better Naegi² - toko’s gonna put food dye in his washing machine

shut the fuck up about butter - oh hell yeah

MARU THE SECOND - NO!!!

_MARU THE SECOND went offline_

_herlock sholmes went online_

herlock sholmes - Can anybody explain why I just saw Toko, Byakuya and Kiyotaka screaming in the washroom?

all star - uhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave prompts in the comments for the next chapters! can be with any cast. can also be suggestions of what friend groups you want to see!
> 
> name list:  
> makoto: The better Naegi  
> kyoko: herlock sholmes  
> byakuya: Ultimate Asshole  
> toko: i thought you were american  
> yasuhiro: trust me bro  
> aoi: donut worry be happy  
> sakura: lovely  
> kiyotaka: MARU THE SECOND  
> chihiro: gender  
> mondo: shut the fuck up about butter  
> sayaka: stan mamamoo  
> leon: all star  
> mukuro: my favourite videogame is animal crossing  
> junko: stan loona  
> komaru: the better Naegi²


End file.
